


The Bunny Game

by KrisProwler



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal, Anthro, Cervical Penetration, Couch, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Daughter, Fingering, Incest, Pajamas, Squirting, Stealth sex, Stomach Bulge, Submission, Vaginal, Vibrator, bunny outfit, foalcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisProwler/pseuds/KrisProwler
Summary: Fluttershy has always been a daddy's filly so when Gentle Breeze buys his daughter a set of bunny pajamas, the filly does everything she can to show off how adorable she is in them. Daddy's attention is amazing, but all of that pales in comparison to all the new things the filly experiences when daddy teaches her a new "adult" game.
Relationships: Fluttershy/Gentle Breeze
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70
Collections: Foalcon: Foal romance shipping fluff and (R34) clop





	The Bunny Game

Fluttershy was sure that her seventh birthday was the best day of her life. For months before her parents had been reading her a big picture book about animals on the surface. The filly, who had never been outside of Cloudsdale at that point, was enthralled with what she was learning. Her absolute favorite though was the little bunnies; the pictures and what the book said about their habits made them just the cutest things ever in her eyes. So on her birthday when daddy brought out her gift, a set fluffy white full-body bunny pajamas complete with ears and tail, she couldn’t stop thanking daddy for them.

Fluttershy wore her pajamas almost exclusively when she was at home, particularly when her daddy was around. He would always let his little bunny filly crawl into his lap and hug her so close to him and tell her over and over how adorable she was. She couldn’t get enough of her daddy’s attention and praise so she would do her best to imitate the behavior she’d heard from her book. Learning to hunch down on her hands and long, slender legs had been a challenge but she was determined to have her daddy see how cute she could be hopping about like a little bunny.

Fluttershy was sure that her seventh birthday was the best day of her life. That is, until the night that her daddy introduced her to “the bunny game.”

Gentle Breeze had long fought his urges for his adorable little filly which had driven a wedge between the two of them in recent years. But seeing the bunny filly every day, demanding his attention and cuddles, it was finally too much to bare... He knew his daughter doted on him and, so long as he was careful this could bring the two of them even closer. If he framed it as an “adult game”, she was sure to be eager to learn and play it with him.

And indeed Fluttershy had been so excited, both that her daddy was going to teach her a new game and that involved her beloved bunny pajamas. When he described it to her it sounded weird; he was going to open the back flap of her pajamas and push his fingers up into her little kitty while she bounced on them like a bunny. But after some momentary discomfort (which daddy had been so nice to hold and comfort her until it passed) it actually was really fun. Weird, but a good kind of weird. More importantly, daddy showered her with praise, calling her his good girl and telling her how proud he was of her.

After that first time, the filly was hooked, both on the strange new game and on daddy’s affections. Daddy was firm that they could only play their new game when they were alone, but he had taken to tucking his little girl in so they could play every night. As time went on, he continued to add fingers, slowly stretching her kitty and even her tailhole further and further each time they played. When she finally got used to daddy’s fingers, he introduced her to the “carrot toy”. It took her weeks but she eventually was able to take the toy all the way in both her holes. She was so proud of herself when she could play with the adult toy properly and daddy excitedly proclaimed she was now ready to play with him.

Despite all the training she’d done though, she was terrified when daddy showed her his big, fleshy pole of horse meat. Eons ago, when the last remnants of the human and the ancient pony races began to breed and birthed the first alicorns, their anatomy merged as well, taking attributes from both parent races. While the new hybrid race took more after their equine parents due to their natural magic, human attributes also took hold, in particular their hands and bipedal body structure. Oddly though, their reproductive systems were split between genders; while males retained equine genitalia, females inherited their human parents’. Of course the little filly had no way of knowing any of this, or that her body was naturally more elastic to accommodate for the size difference; all she knew was that her daddy’s pee-pee was as long as and thicker than her arm...

But daddy was always so nice to her and so patient. She knew how badly daddy wanted to be able to play with her himself and so she would have to be daddy’s good girl and push past her fear for him.

Fluttershy was sure that the night daddy introduced her to the bunny game was the best day of her life, but the first time she felt daddy push inside of her was the best yet. She remembered her shock at feeling the giant head of daddy’s pee-pee (daddy had explained to her that it was called a “dick” or “cock”, but the filly had decided those words sounded too scary) somehow pushing past the tiny opening of her kitty. Despite all her experience with the carrot toy, the heat and the firmness and the gentle pulsing of daddy’s big thingy was amazing. Even though she was able to take little more than the tip into her, the feeling of fullness and warmth and the closeness she felt to daddy was intoxicating in a way that none of her previous experiences could hope to match. It was just _soooo~ good...!_

Fluttershy hummed quietly to herself as she let the memories repeat in her mind. It had only been six months since her birthday but she had already come so far. Since the first time with daddy, the eager little filly herself was the one who often excitedly brought up practicing the game every night. And each night she was able to take a little bit more of him into her. Daddy always praised his good little girl every time, but he also told her that he had a special reward for her once she was able to take him all the way. Just thinking about it was making her feel funny, that special kind of warm, gooey feeling that she had learned meant that she was ready and desperately wanted to play the bunny game...

The needy little filly was currently in her favorite place in the world, her daddy’s lap while he cuddled her through her bunny pajamas. The television before them was on but the filly paid it no mind; she was much too preoccupied to pay attention to anything in that moment. The filly was determined that tonight would be the night that she finally would be able to master the game. Mommy was out that night visiting her friends and her little brother was already in bed. Normally daddy would play with her back in her room, but she couldn’t wait any longer...

From her place in daddy’s lap, Fluttershy could feel the slight rigidness of daddy’s pee-pee between her legs, a sign, she’d learned, of how much he wanted to play with her too. She could feel it throb every so often against her crotch, despite her fluffy pajamas and his pants between the two. She had also learned exactly how to let daddy know she was ready to play. She used the movements daddy had taught her when they’d started playing the bunny game all those months ago to gently grind against him. Behind her, she heard Gentle Breeze groan and gently push back against her. His hands found her hips and began to apply more pressure; she could feel the crotch of her pajamas growing more and more moist as the filly became more and more desperate to continue on to the good part.

Thankfully she wouldn’t be held in suspense for long. A moment later she felt the hand on her flank, feeling the buttons on the back flap of her pajamas. The one constant in their games, after all this time, was that she was always in her bunny pajamas (the filly had long since foregone the wearing of panties while she was in her pajamas) and daddy would come in from behind through the back flap. She leaned forward to give him better access and was rewarded with hands groping at her bare bottom and fingers running through the fine hair of her tail.

Gentle Breeze let go with one hand before Fluttershy felt his fingers swipe along her dampening slit, eliciting a tiny gasp from the filly. He teased his way back and forth across her entrance a few times before jabbing four fingers into her as far as they could go. Fluttershy shuddered hard at the sudden stimulation, nearly falling forward before she was able to brace herself again, and a heavy, if quiet whine escaped her pursed lips. The stallion grinned while he began to wiggle the fingers buried up in his daughter’s clenching slit. “Oh my, somepony is a little worked up, isn’t she?” He let go with his other hand and brought it down to her chest, pulling her little body up against his chest. “Do you want to play with me now?” His daughter looked over her shoulder up at him and nodded while giving the most adorably needy whimper, clenching up around his fingers.

Gentle Breeze wasn’t a reckless man by any stretch of the imagination. When he’d come up with “the bunny game” he’d made a point to work as many safeguards into the game itself as he could. He’d told her that she had to keep her voice down and not talk during the game because bunnies don’t talk. By the same logic, he’d kept their playtime exclusively to her room because bunnies like to hide in their burrows. It was his own rule, for his safety, and yet watching his daughter trying so hard to seduce him within the confines of the game was really working him up. The combination of her adorable little noises and her equally adorable face looking up at him with her giant pleading eyes framed by her bunny ears, contrasted by the overtly sexually aggressive movements of her body and the scent of her arousal, so much stronger from having been contained in the confines of her pajamas before, was completely irresistible... It wasn’t long before he succumbed to the temptation, his lust-addled mind figuring they were safe enough with his wife out of the house.

But first... He pulled his hand free from her tiny snatch, earning a pitiful whine from his daughter, and reached into his pocket, producing the carrot toy. The toy was in fact a small vibrator designed for fillies (though probably not quite as young as his daughter, admittedly). Many fillies would struggle mightily with their first few heat cycles, being forbidden by overprotective parents to give in to their instincts and breed with their colt friends; rather than let their fillies simply suffer through the long summer months, many mares gave these smaller vibes to their daughters in order to find at least temporary relief from their bodies’ urges. While barely comparable to the average stallion, the vibe was still almost seven inches long and a decent thickness, growing slightly thicker at the base like a carrot. It was the perfect tool for training his virgin, preteen daughter to get used to being penetrated.

Not one to keep his precious filly in suspense, he slowly pushed the head into her sodden pussy, meeting almost no resistance as it sunk in to the base. He smiled with pride at the sight of his daughter being so easily able to take the entire length even while the filly let out a heavy gasping whine at the sudden stimulation. Watching the toy and soon enough his cock disappear into her tiny holes was just the best thing ever. Well, maybe a close second to the knowledge that she was willing and just as excited about it as he himself was. He gently thrust the toy in and out of her a few times before pulling it all the way back out. Taking a moment to admire the lewd toy, now drenched in the filly’s juices, he then brought the tip to her tailhole. He met a fair bit more resistance this time but his daughter’s enthusiastic squeak and the way she tried to push back onto it despite the awkward position told him he needn’t worry about being too rough.

Once he had managed to push the toy in to the hilt, watching with fascination as the girl’s tailhole twitched as it tried to close around the intruder, he switched the toy on to its lowest setting. Fluttershy thrashed slightly and a series of the tiniest, most adorable moans escaped her. It wasn’t until just recently that he had introduced the vibration function of the toy to his daughter so the sensation was still very new to her. A part of the stallion wanted to let the girl work up her anticipation a bit longer, but her reactions were just too irresistibly cute...

Fluttershy gasped when she heard her daddy unzip his pants beneath her and fish out his pee-pee. A moment later, she felt its broad head sliding over her tiny kitty, soaking up her juices as it went. She fought the urge to just slam her hips down onto him, but recent experience had taught her that this was a poor choice, no matter how soaked and ready she thought she was... Still, the anticipation along with the vibrator stirring up her tailhole making the burning need in her kitty that much hotter was too much to bare. She couldn’t help herself as she struggled against her daddy’s hands, now on her hips as he held her just above the point of no return. After a few moments she calmed herself; daddy was in control and that was the way she wanted it, after all. All she had to do was relax and be daddy’s good little girl.

Her faith was quickly rewarded; not a moment after she stopped straining against him did she feel her daddy beginning to pull her down onto his waiting member. While already impressive, he wasn’t quite to his full size and girth just yet so it wasn’t long before her little kitty began to give and allow him passage into her treasure. Daddy’s progress was agonizingly slow, but with the vibe in her she was already feeling so incredibly full. An inch at a time it went until she felt the mass expand to its full impressive length and the medial ring slip past her clenching lips, scraping across her engorged clit at it passed. After what felt like a lifetime to the overeager filly and at a little more than halfway in she felt the resistance of her cervix; this was the final barrier between her and being able to play properly with her daddy. Before there had been a sharp pain and she had been too scared to push past it, but tonight was going to be different. Tonight she was filled with determination to be daddy’s good girl.

Gentle Breeze smiled and eased off his grip slightly when he felt his little filly pushing back against him. He couldn’t help but to admire the girl’s courage and perseverance, knowing that this would be the hardest obstacle. He heard the quiet groan as the pressure built slowly but surely, and he felt her trembling in his strong grip as the gateway to her greatest treasure beginning to give ever so slightly. He slid one hand through the back flap around to her tiny cunny, slowly massaging her engorged clit. His daughter above him sighed and her trembling eased; as she relaxed so did her muscles and the walls of her cervix began to blossom.

At that exact moment, both daddy and daughter heard the front door clicking as it unlocked. Fluttershy froze; mommy was home, she was going to catch them! When they had first started playing the bunny game, mommy had been voicing concern that her husband and daughter had been growing apart. Ironically, the primary reason for that was Gentle Breeze trying hard to protect his daughter from his despicable urges. Now that he had given into them and the filly had accepted and mirrored them back, the two were closer than ever. Fluttershy had wanted to go to her mommy and tell her all about what they were doing together how good and special daddy was making her feel, but daddy had been quite insistent that she not. He had explained that if mommy or anypony else found out about their game that they wouldn’t be able to play anymore. And while she felt bad about keeping secrets from mommy, she never wanted to stop this new game or lose this special time with daddy so she resolved that she would always be quiet, always trust in daddy’s judgment and be daddy’s good girl.

But what were they going to do? The couch faced away from the door but it was still visible from there. Mommy would see them immediately and there was no way she wouldn’t notice something was off. And even with the bunny suit and sitting on top of daddy, there was no way to hide all of daddy’s pee-pee that she couldn’t get inside her yet... They were going to get caught for sure, and it was all her fault for not wanting to wait to go up to her room and not being a big enough girl to take daddy’s whole pee-pee inside her...!

The door creaked open behind them announcing Posey Shy’s entry. Fluttershy was ready to panic, her mind racing for some explanation to give to mommy when she inevitably saw then in this incriminating position, but before she could think anything further, she felt daddy’s arms on her sides again but with much greater force than she’d ever felt him use before. His grip was anything but gentle as he suddenly put all his strength into tugging her down onto him. After their earlier efforts, her cervix was already beginning to slip open and with the sudden pressure it completely gave before daddy’s massive flesh pole. The final barrier now breached, Fluttershy felt herself suddenly dragged down until her tiny flanks slapped into his thighs.

Behind her she heard daddy give a strained groan; she herself struggled against the urge to scream. The sudden intrusion and stretching of the walls of her womb had hurt, but more than that she was nearly overwhelmed by a profound fullness and completeness beyond anything she’d felt before. It was indescribable; all the filly knew for certain in that moment was that she never wanted this feeling to stop. Despite all of that though, the tension of the situation kept her from completely losing herself in the moment.

“Oh, hey sweetheart,” Posey’s voice called out from the door, having spotted her husband on the couch. There was a slight drawl in her voice and she spoke a little slower than usual, keying Gentle Breeze to what his wife and her friends had likely been up to. He prayed he was right; it would make pulling off what he was about to attempt much easier...

Gentle Breeze turned as far as he could without disturbing Fluttershy who, thankfully, was naturally a very quiet filly. Her slight wriggling as she knelt on top of him was quickly becoming a concern though; it was becoming progressively harder to maintain a straight face as she inadvertently ground herself against him. It took every last bit of concentration to keep up casual appearances as he moved to address his wife.

As he did finally meet eyes with her though, his thoughts from earlier were confirmed. The mare, while still beautiful in any light, was clearly a little worse for wear from the night’s events. Evidently she and Windy and the other mares in their circle of friends had decided to make tonight’s girls night a wild affair. He knew from experience that Posey Shy, much like himself, was a very introverted pony even while drunk, so he doubted he had anything to worry about besides possibly treating a hangover in the morning, but for the moment this could play to his advantage.

“Welcome home my love. You look like you had a good time.” As he spoke, he slipped his right hand inside the back of Flutterhsy’s suit and around to her little button, giving it just the lightest massage he could. The hope was that giving the squirming filly something else to focus on would help the filly to relax; her womb squeezing erratically around his tip as she struggled to accommodate the massive intruder inside her was almost unbearable.

“Yeah it was great! Mrs. Hooves is back in town so we all went out to celebrate.” Posey leaned over to kiss her husband on the forehead as she rounded the couch. “So how were the kids? No problem right?”

“Of course not. Zephyr’s in bed already and my little Shy here has been a perfect angel, haven’t you?”

“Oh, hi sweetie,” Posey said brightly as though she had only then noticing her daughter perched in his lap. “Have you been a good filly for daddy?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Fluttershy nodded up at mommy. The whole situation was maddening for her. The initial pain had faded and she wanted nothing more than to play the game as hard as she could, especially with daddy’s hand stoking the flames... Despite the danger, the filly couldn’t help but to lift herself up and down on daddy’s big pole ever so slightly. It felt like daddy was all the way up in her chest...! She was quite certain now that this was the best thing ever and she needed more so badly...!

“Aren’t you just the most adorable little bunny ever?” Posey leaned in closer to Fluttershy and the filly strained to keep her excitement off her face. She prayed that mommy wouldn’t notice the bulge throbbing so hard in my stomach though the fluffy pajamas... Or daddy’s hand worming around her crotch... Or the gentle hum of the vibrator mercilessly stirring up her tailhole... Or the way she bit my lip to keep from screaming when one of them hit a particularly sensitive spot... Or how her wings kept trying to fan out and flap in time with daddy’s hand pressing her little love button that always makes her feel way too good...

“Well I’m happy to see you two spending so much time together lately but come on now, it’s past your bedtime.” Mommy reached down to pat her on the head between her bunny ears but suddenly stopped, her face twisting into concern. “Oh deer, Fluttershy are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed.”

As she moved closer, Fluttershy froze in her mother’s gaze. No, this was bad! There was no way she wouldn’t notice something at that range! Even if she didn’t see anything amiss, the smell coming off of her would be unmistakable...! Panicked thoughts began swirling in her head, but before she could act on any of those crazed ideas, daddy stepped in once again to save them.

“She’s fine dear, she’s just really worked up. We’ve been playing bunny for a while tonight, right Angel?” Fluttershy nodded quickly, feeling her face somehow burning even hotter with embarrassment at daddy’s pet name for her. “Now why don’t you go check on Zephyr? I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Posey shrugged, her smile returning as she stood back up. “Well, don’t keep her up too late. Flight school starts tomorrow you know.” She waved back over her shoulder at them as she made her way towards the stairs. Just before she disappeared in the stairwell she called out one last time. “Have fun you two.”

The two waited in silence until they heard a door open and shut signaling that Posey Shy was completely out of earshot. Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief that turned into a gasp when daddy suddenly brought both of his strong hands to her hips and easily lifted her up until only the big, meaty tip of his throbbing pole was still inside her. A wave of profound emptiness filled her, but she wouldn’t have a chance to dwell on that disappointment for, just as suddenly as his withdrawal had been, she found herself being dragged violently back down until once again her flanks slammed against his hips as they rose to meet her.

The filly barely managed to hold back a scream; the intensity of being full to the brim returned all at once along with daddy’s hips pounding into her backside was too much to bare all at once. She was fortunate she was such a naturally quiet child because just as suddenly as daddy’s first thrust hammered into her so did the next and the next. Something had come over daddy that was causing him to abandon his normal gentle restraint and poor little Fluttershy could only try to brace herself against the onslaught on her body and senses and fight to keep her voice down...

Gentle Breeze had never been so turned-on in his entire life. He’d never been one for taking unnecessary risks and thus had never considered the possibility of almost getting caught in the act being so incredibly exciting. His daughter’s humping him the whole time and her walls milking him certainly helped drive the sudden surge of libido... He couldn’t stand to wait even a second longer; the instant the danger had passed, he had to have her, all of her. There was no hint of caution or subtly in his actions, just an all-consuming need for the little bunny turned sex goddess in his lap, so completely at his mercy. The rhythmic slaps of their bodies colliding and the tiny, adorable squeaks and complete submission coming from his bunny-goddess somehow even further galvanized his lust-fueled mania...

Fluttershy’s mind reeled as the waves of sensation washed over her relentlessly. Before tonight daddy had always let her set the pace and let her get used to every new aspect of their game. Now she found herself helplessly dragged along by her father’s rampaging lust. Her insides felt like they were on fire as the medial ring of daddy’s pee-pee repeatedly dragged along her clit, helplessly stirred up along with the rest of her.

Her climax came upon her without warning and with the same merciless intensity as everything else. Her “cummies”, as daddy had called it, had always built slowly but surely until it left her feeling twitchy and her little kitty a drooling mess. This time, as she helplessly absorbed her daddy’s lust into her own, she was completely blindsided by a sudden explosion of white hot pleasure surging through her whole body, her filly juices firing out of her like a cannon. Even while the waves of euphoria were washing over her, daddy’s brutal pace never slowed, driving her even harder in fact. A second climax hit her before the first had even crested, washing away everything in her world save for the toy and daddy, the eye of the storm of sheer pleasure that threatened to leave her hopelessly adrift, her last remaining lifeline against the relentless, maddening sensations.

At some point, Gentle Breeze had spun the little bunny-filly around in his lap so he could watch her beautiful face as she was set ablaze by their shared depravity. He watched as her orgasm crashed over her, completely overwhelming the little filly in his mercy, felt as her body seized and spasmed out of control around his violent fuck-thrusts and her little arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him as though her life depended on it. And even while her already tight walls grabbed him in a vice grip he continued to muscle through, so lost in the mindless passion was he. Nothing had ever felt so perfect before and he never wanted to stop. Sadly even his lust-crazed body had its limits and he could feel his limit fast approaching. With every last ounce of his remaining vigor and strength the stallion slammed his daughter down as he drove his hips forward, burying as deep as he could possibly go. He let loose a guttural moan as he came harder than he could ever remember.

Even through the haze of her mind-shattering climax Fluttershy could feel her daddy’s already thick pole flare deep inside her, stretching the walls of her womb even further as she felt the full length of it pulse hard and the first jet of her father’s cum painting her insides. Each scalding hot shot she felt seemed to somehow soothe the all-consuming inferno in her mind and very slowly let her body begin to relax. With his flare firmly buried deep in her womb and with him holding her firmly in place, not a drop of his cum was able to escape. As blast after blast of her daddy’s seed filled her, she felt her insides beginning to swell to accommodate it all. On and on it seemed to go and the expansion was beginning to show, even through her bunny pajamas; it felt like daddy had poured several gallons into her, she couldn’t believe her body could hold it all!

Even still, despite the somewhat painful stretching, she was overcome by the sensation of being filled. She finally understood what daddy had meant when he said it would be so much more special when they could play together properly; the warmth and the love she felt with every pulse, she was sure this had to be the best thing ever. Every drop in the ever expanding ocean inside her filled her with a sense of pride and fulfillment; it was all so exhilarating, so perfect... _So good...!_

Daddy pulled his daughter closer to him, hugging her as deeply as he could around her new girth. After what had felt like an age, his organ finally stopped firing, leaving his little girl looking as though she were several months pregnant. Another stab of pride surged through him at the thought, that she had taken all that he had and clearly enjoyed it just as much as he had. For her part, Fluttershy melted into her daddy’s embrace, cooing quietly as she recovered from the session. He would have been content to simply sit there with her wrapped in his arms as they waited for his member to deflate enough for him to withdraw, but his little angel had one more surprise for him.

Tied so firmly to her daddy, inside and out, Fluttershy was overcome by emotion. Without thinking about it, her tiny hands found the sides of his face and with surprising strength pulled him down as she strained to lift her head. Thankfully daddy caught on quickly and met his daughter halfway as they met for a deep kiss. Once they met, she was happy to let him take the lead again, letting him push his tongue into her mouth while her own explored as much of it as it could.

While the two continued to make out, Gentle Breeze’s cock, finally completely spent, began to recede back into its sheath. As it deflated, the mass of cum that had been held in place quickly began to ooze out of the filly’s well-used cunny. Fluttershy fidgeted a bit at the foreign sensation of daddy’s cummies draining out of her and making an even bigger mess of her crotch and down her legs and along the inside of her pajamas. They would definitely need to get washed before she could wear them again, and especially before mommy could see them and start asking questions. But for now she would just revel in the oddly comforting sensation of being covered in daddy’s cummies and bathed in his scent.

Finally though her diminutive size and fatigue caught up with her and the filly had to pull back for air. Daddy reluctantly let her pull back but only just far enough for their lips to part. As her eyes slowly fluttered back open she saw her daddy smiling down at her so warmly. He quickly planted a quick kiss on the flustered filly’s nose before moving to her ear to whisper her two new favorite words; “Good girl.”

Fluttershy had been sure that her life couldn’t possibly get any better than the last few minutes; having her cummies around daddy’s pee-pee slamming around so deep inside her was beyond anything she’d ever felt before. But there was no room for doubt in her mind, her heart wouldn’t hear any argument. No matter how amazing the game felt, the way her heart swelled with daddy’s love and affection was without a doubt the best thing _ever!_

* * *

“And that’s why I always wear my bunny jammies.”

Across from her, Rarity had dropped her teacup back on the plate, seemingly not even noticing the liquid slowly dripping onto her nightgown as the mare seemed to have frozen up like a statue, mouth hanging open. Fluttershy couldn’t help but notice both what an attractive statue her friend would make and the distinctly unladylike expression frozen on her face. Twilight was mumbling something under her breath, pointedly avoiding making eye contact with her; across from the unicorn, Pinkie was laughing but there was uncharacteristic awkwardness in her voice as she was clearly struggling to find anything to say. A strange sense of accomplishment went through her at that, as leaving those two speechless was no small feat. Applejack, to her credit, at least was able to keep her eyes on the pegasus the whole time, although at this point she was looking an awful lot like her big brother. She idly wondered as to whether there might be any truth to those outlandish rumors about the two Apple ponies. And finally Rainbow, who had asked the question in the first place, was subtly trying to rub her thighs together; unfortunately, her wings struggling to flare and tail swinging erratically was a dead giveaway to her thoughts. Still, it was unlikely that anypony there other than Fluttershy would notice those unique pegasus tells, so that would be their little secret. For now at least. That naughty mare.

Fluttershy couldn’t help but giggle to herself as her friends’ varied but equally shocked reactions. It was so nice to not be the one feeling timid or embarrassed out of her friends for once. Truth or dare really could be a fun slumber party game after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the back forward as part of a story prompt. I had an idea for one stupid joke, and much like with a few of my other works, the story formed around making that joke. Of course, even my "short" stories rage completely out-of-control so I decided to just make it a full-length fic. So if it feels a little oddly paced, that one scene story prompt got really stretched out...
> 
> This was originally inspired by this pic by this pic by AnibarutheCat. https://inkbunny.net/s/1230571  
> A tiny detail in Fluttershy's pajamas caught my eye and I had to run with it. Honestly, I can't recall ever reading another story utilizing this feature of full-body pajamas for sexy time so this was a necessity.
> 
> So at some point I guess it came out that Gentle Breeze and Posey Shy are the canon names for Fluttershy's parents? Well, either way the names, generic though they may be, kinda fit so I'm just gonna go with them.


End file.
